Drop Bears
by xolaurenxo
Summary: We all know what would happen if Bella got drunk but what if the Cullens did! Hilarious! I do not own twilight or any characters! Please, please, please review!


I woke up the happiest i'd ever felt. Not because I had a fantastic boyfriend in the form of Edward Cullen but because of how he and his vampire siblings had acted last night. I jumped from were I had fallen on the couch asleep and headed up the stairs feeling the grin on my face grow with anticipation after every step. The heavy thumping beat coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room told me were to find them all. I went through the door and saw Edward squint his eyes open and smile at me, I grinned ecstatically back and he seemed pleased. Ha, he wouldn't be grinning for long though. I bee-lined to the stereo and switched it off. Immediately all five of the Cullen siblings rose there heads from whatever was occupying their minds, complaint obvious on them.

Emmett and Rosalie were laying on their bed and were obviously enjoying each others company whilst Alice was looking through Rosalie's closet being closely watched by Jasper. He was almost as protective as Edward.... almost! And Edward was sitting in his blue beanbag that he had brought from his room for this special occasion.

"What the hell did you do that for Bells." Emmett protested.

"Do you guys remember what happened last night." I questioned, relishing in my news.

"Nothing much, It was pretty boring as far as I can recall." Edward said pretty confidently.

"You don't remember much then. Does,... Drop Bear blood mean anything to you." The effect was immediate, Alice spun around, Jasper jerked his head to face me, Rose and Emmett propped up their elbows so they could see me and Edward froze, looking terrified by my question.

Rose was the first to speak, "How do you know about Drop Bear blood," worry and hesitation evident in her face.

"After last night I have a pretty good idea. Does it by any chance have the same effect on vampires as alcohol does on humans" Everyone was silent and so I asked, "Do you want to know about last nights antics?" Alice shrieked and buried her face into the blue garment she was still holding, Rose yelped a small yelp and sat up straight, Edward still hadn't moved and Jasper and Emmett answered all to eagerly, "Hell yeah."

"Fine," this was going to be enjoyable and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. "So it began when you Emmett. You walked into the kitchen and announced that recently the Cullen Household had been getting a little to boring for your liking and..."

Rose interrupted me. "I knew it was your fault, it is always your fault," whilst pointing her finger straight at Emmett's face.

"You don't even know what you did yet," he retaliated.

"But I know i'll never live it down and it's your fault." She walked over to Edward, who was nodding at the truth in her words and sat right next to him looking up at me expecting me to continue.

"Um, and that it was time to liven things up or 'get the party started' as you said," Rosalie rolled her eyes whilst Emmett looked quite proud of himself. "I have to say a very big thank you to you though Emmett," and at that he smiled a grin from ear to ear and looked directly at Rose.

"It's not going to be good if she's thankful you idiot," a growl in her voice, Emmett didn't care though.

"Because now Edward can never, ever lecture me about being irresponsible again. Cause after last night I would just laugh at him," Edward looked like he was about to implode and glared daggers straight at Emmett.

"My pleasure Bells, anytime, I'm only here to help," for the first time I heard a sniker come from my left and looked over to see Alice trying to trap her laughter inside the blue shirt in her hand. I stifled my own laughter and continued.

"Edward you were the first to finish your drop bear. I didn't know you could skull that fast. But after that you were pretty far gone. You ran over to the couch, jumped up and did your best Tom Cruise impersonation yelling, "I LOVE ISABELLA SWAN." About this time all of you had finished drinking and you and Jasper," I said pointing at Emmett, "thought it would be a great idea to join in. So you three amigos were jumping on the couch declaring your everlasting love to us three women in the room, two of whom were, at this point, quite drunk themselves. You two found it thrilling and jumped on the other couch and declared your own love back. I was the only one left standing on the floor and Edward, you were quite disheartened and you leapt to my side and asked me if I still loved you because I wasn't jumping on the furniture like everyone else. Who I might add had not yet stopped. I tried to convince you though that it was because I was a human and far to accident prone to take up such an exercise. You seemed to think I would be fine though and picked me up and placed me on the couch with Rose and Alice. When you were satisfied that I was declaring enough love for you, you retook your position on the other couch and continued your activities." Edward buried his face in his hands and I continued.

"Gradually your declarations turned into air guitar solos and your were 'rockin out' to different songs. It was at this point that you, Emmett thought it appropriate to do a stage dive to the other couch. I had to jump off just to avoid you crushing me to death," Edward looked like he was sending death thoughts at Emmett and I chuckled out loud, Emmett seemed delighted with his efforts and Jasper was laughing invisibly to himself.

"That's when the couch snapped," Emmett's grin quickly faded and everyone else's lifted instantly except Jasper who bent over and began laughing in heaves.

"You just got yourself up off the floor and declared it was time for the Cullen Cup and since I was pretty much a Cullen anyway I was expected to take part. The test was a race to the river. Alice, you had to count to three and we would all run. So you began, "2,4,6,5,3 GO," I think it went." Alice fell against the wall, slid down and covered her face with the shirt in her hand. "And you all bolted off except the lovely Emmett who lovingly picked me up and ran after everyone else. It was you Jasper who won the championship because Edward had fallen twice in his attempt to get there being so drunk and all."

"No fair, do I get extra points for carrying you Bella"

"Hey I won fair and square Emmett."

"No way, re-match now."

"Guys can I finish?"

"Fine, but when your done you better watch out Jasper!" He said sulkily keeping his eyes locked onto Jasper's face.

"When Emmett and I reached the edge of the river you slipped on the only rock on the whole bank, ya great lard." He scowled at me. "You fell in taking me and Jasper with you. Edward, of course not wanting to be left out, bombed in right next to me quickly followed by you Alice and Rose.

I crawled out just as your eyes Jasper, locked onto the alligator swimming about 20 meters from you. You said in your best hillbilly voice."

"Oh God Bella, please don't," Jasper pleaded cringing at what was coming.

I smirked evilly and proceeded, "Alice go put on the stove, me and the boys have got ourselves an alligator to catch." Emmett almost fell off the bed in his laughing fit, "But Emmett held you back before you waded to far out and said in the most proper voice i've ever heard you use,

"Wait, Ladies and Gentlemen I have decided the second round for the Cullen Cup! Alligator wrestling."

I was not aloud to compete in this competition much to your disgust Emmett." He seemed to be relieved though, I'm guessing because if I had competed Edward would have killed him. "You decided that if I was not aloud to compete no girls could so we were made cheerleaders and the three of you bowled into the depths after the poor thing whilst you two began your cheers,

"Jasper Jasper, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!!"

But you replaced the names according to were your loyalties lay. Myself not wanting Edward to doubt my love again joined in. After lot's of thrashing from the water the alligator was brought to the shore and to my horror you had your head inside it's mouth, Edward and you were demanding someone took a photo! I think the general concensus was that Edward won because of that stunt," Jasper was rolling on the floor unable to contain himself again. I was close to that point myself.

"No freaking way, Emmett you are so dead."

"No way Bro you drank it, I didn't make you. Besides, it's totally unfair that you won the alligator thingy. I totally should have"

"Settle down boys, It's your own fault." Rose said quite smug about not doing anything to embarrassing...yet.

"Hold on a second Rose what happened next you might not like." Her face fell and you actually saw the smugness leave her. Emmett's smile creeped back onto his face, Alice cackled in the background and Rose shot her a nasty look.

"Thats when you saw Carlisle and Esme drive into the driveway so you whipped out your sunglasses from your back pocket and ran over. You walked in front of the car and pretended to get hit. You fell to the floor and began twitching.

The rest of you ran over and started to yell at Carlisle because, "How could you keep your secret if he just ran over civilians Willie Nillie," and told him he was a "menace to society." Then you jumped back up Rose and said, "Tadda, thank you ladies and gentleman, I'll be here until forever because it is almost impossible for me to die." Rose collapsed into herself whimpering. No one except Rose and Edward could hold in their laughter any more and even Edward was close to letting go.

"Carlisle, knowing you were all drunk, sent you to this room, because it was the furthest from theirs I guess."

"I fell asleep on the couch to you guys thudding around up here." Everyone, including Edward was beside themselves now except Rose who was heading over to Emmett with her fist raised when Carlisle entered the room and everyone looked up,

"Hello, my dear, dear children." and all five Cullen siblings sang "Sorry," as one.

THE END


End file.
